


What can we do?

by speedynebula



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bahrain Grand Prix, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedynebula/pseuds/speedynebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson and Fernando are talking during the race</p>
            </blockquote>





	What can we do?

"Look at us, three world championships and we can't stay in the car." Jenson was stood in the garage next to a frustrated Fernando, who was still confident he should be in that car. "At least I'm here and it's not my fault."

"Hey, you, do not remind me!" Fernando knew it was his own fault he was there in the garage and not on the track, yet it still hurt to bring it up. 

"Whatever are we going to do with all these kids, thinking they can go faster than us, eh?" Jenson nudged Fernando playfully.

"We beat them."


End file.
